User blog:Codgod13/Spy tournament semifinals round 2: Sith venator vs Astrotorical
A 3-way finale. two of the contestants have already been chosen. Now, Sith Venator and Astrotorical go head-to-head for a spot in the final battle. Two admins on two different wikis. WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Sith: long range: M14 EBR with thermal scope, Beta-C mag, and M320 grenade launcher. mid range: MP7 with silencer, optic, and 40-round mag. close range: Desert Eagle flash hider. special: wrist-mounted flamethrower. personality: Strong and silent. henchman: Crew of serenity. Tactics: Patient and observing, strikes when you are at your most vulnerable. Astro: long range: MK 12 spec. purpose rifle. mid range: FN P90 close range: Silenced USP. 45. special: Napalm grenades. personality: logical and tactical. henchman: Myka, Samantha, Pete, and Rodney. Tactics: Quiet and cautious, stays hidden and outflanks. My edges: long range: The M14 is very accurate and has the thermal scope, extra mag size, and grenade launcher. Edge: Sith venator. Mid range: These two weapons are actually direct rivals to each other, as both were created as a replacement by 9mm parabellum weapons. However, the P90 fires a larger caliber, has a bigger magazine, and has greater range to machine-pistol like MP7. Edge: Astrotorical. close range: The desert Eagle trades a larger magazine and low recoil for devastating 50 .cal firepower. Edge: Sith Venator. Special: Both weapons are quite similar, but there is a chance that Sith might badly burn his arm if he isn't careful. Edge: Astrotorical. voting has ended! Sith and his men enter a town that was evacuated and ravaged by a 'bomb' one year ago, looking for a supposed crashed flying saucer that some people believed caused the explosion. He and his team are armed, wary of any others who might be looking. And what do you know, a bullet whizzes over Sith's head. He and his team take cover in a house with no roof. Another bullet flies through, narrowly missing one of the crew members. A third bullet comes, this one going straight through the weakened wood, and into one of the crew members. Sith peeks out with an M14, and fires a round into the sniper's-Myka's- shoulder. She groans in pain and tries to retreat, but is shot again and falls. (4-all.) Sith and his team continue to search, but this time for enemies. And behold, they find Pete with his back turned digging. As they approach close enough to touch, Pete swings around with a shovel and slams it into another crew member's skull, killing him. Mal quickly dispatches Pete with a deagle. (3-all.) Sith's team splits up. A crew member sees another of Astro's men digging. He approaches with an MP7, only to get head in the back of the head with something solid. He turns around, and sees too late that it is a napalm grenade, having only time to scream (3-2, Astro.) Mal hears the explosion and goes to check it out. He sees the two men, and is immediately under fire. He takes cover behind a broken wall, then jumps out spewing cusses from his mout and fire from his wrist. Sam gets OMGWTFBBQ'd. Mal then quickly pulls out an MP7 and shoots Rodney (1-2, Sith.) Astro hears his comrades scream, and goes to check it out. He sees Mal, and starts shooting with the P90. Mal sees him, and starts running, firing his MP7 until he runs out of ammo and then his Deagle. Astro takes cover until he hears MAl reloading, then leaps out of cover and sprays him across the body (1-all.) He savors his victory, and hears Sith running toward him. Finding his P90 is out of ammo, hhe takes out a USP and pints it at Sith before the bounty hunter can react. Sith turns and runs, but is shot in the back. He continues to sprint, and sees an alien spacecraft hovering a couple feet in the air! He makes a dive for it and brushes it, and suddenly his wound is gone. He draws two MP7's, and as Astro runs around a corner, Sith empties both clips into the spy. Winner: Sith venator. Stats: Expert's opinion: While Astro had the most effective weapon overall, the P90, his other weapons fell short against Sith's accurate sniper and high-powered handgun. Category:Blog posts